Please
by Ceri Blackheart
Summary: ...“Please…” Harry whimpered once more, his mouth dry, and his lips parting. - “Please what, Potter?” Malfoy asked calmly, his thumb gently rubbing Harry’s lower lip.


**Please**

_By Ceri Blackheart_

**A/N: If you do not like gay pairings, EXIT THIS PAGE NOW.**

"Do you hate me, Potter?" Malfoy drawled, his breathing ragged, and his face trickling of sweat.

"I loathe you. I hate everything about you, Malfoy." Harry snarled. All he wanted to do was strangle Malfoy, and maybe even kill him in the process.

"That's very interesting." Malfoy smirked, his silvery-grey eyes darkening.

"I detest you, Malfoy. I hate you." Harry hissed, not caring about his redundancy. Because right now, he'd practically do anything to rip that smirk off that pale, handsome face.

"You are being redundant, Potter. Do you not have anything else to say?" Malfoy was drawing nearer. His footsteps quiet, yet it vibrated against the frosty stone floors.

"Don't come near me, you—you slime! You disgusting fag!" Harry took a few steps back, _no, no, not again please… _he whimpered to himself.

"_Bisexual_, my dear." Harry was now backed up against the wall; he could feel the cold, hard and extremely rough feeling of the wall against his back.

"Please don't, no, not again… we can't…" He could feel Malfoy's hot breath against his sweaty face as he stuttered, looking for the right words to speak.

"I hate you too, you know… I hate everything about you… Your black ruffled hair, those beautiful emerald green eyes… that annoying smile on your face—"

"I'm not smiling, do you see me smiling?" Harry tried causing a diversion.

"—the way you glare at me, the way your arse sways subtly from side to side as I see you walk… that bulge in your pants that makes me hard at times… I wonder, Potter… Have you ever tried feeling yourself? Have you ever felt yourself harden against your mere touch? Perhaps even spilling some of that—" Malfoy was cut short when Harry exclaimed,

"STOP! Please, no, don't talk about that… Just shut up… Can't you leave me alone? Please…"

"Somehow… those little things just make me want you more…" Malfoy whispered, his pale, slender fingers ghosting up and down his left cheek.

Harry felt himself starting harden. _No, no, please not now…_ His member was starting to throb and he knew it would not be too long until Malfoy had discovered it.

"Please…" Harry whimpered once more, his mouth dry, and his lips parting.

"Please what, Potter?" Malfoy asked calmly, his thumb gently rubbing Harry's lower lip.

"Please…" Harry said faintly, his hands clutching on the Slytherin's robes.

Malfoy replaced his thumb on Harry's lower lip with his own thin lips, gently sucking on the pink flesh, just waiting to be kissed. His fingers roaming into Harry's hair.

"Tell me when to stop, and maybe, I'll oblige." Malfoy smiled, a rare glint seen in his eyes.

Harry could not stop himself from hardening completely. These simple gestures were enough to make him come.

Malfoy's right hand left Harry's head and started to descend towards Harry's pants. He smirked when he felt a bump.

_Sharp._

"M-Malfoy…" Harry hissed, for a second, Malfoy thought that Harry was actually hissing in Parseltongue.

"Stop—don't—stop." Harry groaned, bucking into his touch.

"Shut up." Malfoy dipped his tongue into Harry's parted lips, slowly teasing Harry's tongue with his.

Harry grasped onto Malfoy's hand, pulling it towards the bulge of his pants. He ached for Malfoy's touch, and he_ somehow_ wanted Malfoy to know that he was hard for him.

But Malfoy was too strong for the boy, he merely laced his fingers with Harry's and teased the emerald-eyed boy with a mere gentle kiss.

A groan emitted from the Gryffindor's mouth, asking for more. Malfoy's other hand which was previously busy with Harry's backside was now snaking its way below his abdomen, making sure the trail of touches was remembered.

"Ah!" Harry hissed as Malfoy started to rub his way inside his pants. He nibbled fervently onto the Slytherin's lower lip and tried very hard to suppress the moans threatening to slip out. He bucked further into his touch.

"You like that, Potter?" Malfoy smirked, knowing that he himself was acquiring a hard-on as well.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." The Gryffindor was able to say.

And finally, Malfoy's pale, cold fingers came in contact with Harry's hard length. Harry hissed, and quickly, Malfoy withdrew his hands and grabbed a handful of the hair on Harry's head instead.

"You like this, Potter?" Malfoy sneered as he let himself rub against the boy.

Harry groaned and he felt his back come in contact with the hard wall.

Harry grasped onto Malfoy's robes, pulling the blonde towards him, feeling the same kind of hardness that he has. The tension on his pants was heavier and he felt like he was finally going to—

~*~

_Bloody hell. _Harry Potter cursed in his mind while a trickle of sticky sweat trailed down from his forehead to his face.

He looked at the blanket to see a familiar bulge standing upright, forming a small tent under the blanket. It was disgusting, no, _beyond_ that. He cannot believe that the nightmare that he'd been dreading to encounter...that sick, depraved soul had once more found his way into his dreams. Once was already awful enough, and to wake up early morning erection to find out that he had acquired an erection from it? Now that's just preposterous. Only gay men (and that would mean men who get attracted to other men) would be able to end up with such an outcome.

Once again, Harry Potter thinks it's preposterous...because he is _certainly_ not gay.

"_You like this, Potter?"_ He could imagine dream-Malfoy and his ugly smirk just enjoying the terror in dream-Harry's eyes.

"Merlin." He looked around to see that he wasn't in his room at all.

"Did you like that, Potter?" Draco Malfoy sneered as he pulled the raven-haired boy down for another steaming kiss.

**A/N: **I wanted to try my luck out in gay pairings. T'was quite short as this is called... a drabble?


End file.
